Storming Nights
by lvmehtme
Summary: Moses is afraid of the storm outside and Ramses comes to comfort him. WARNING! YAOI! BOY X BOY! PWP!


**A/N: So this is my first fanfic for the coupling of Moses and Ramses from Prince of Egypt. I wasn't quite sure how to go about it at first but I think it's ok for a PWP. Hurray!**

**This is for animefanreader402 who was my first request! Thank you!**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own any of this! **

The thunder outside the palace walls was deafening. Moses buried himself further under the white covers and pulled the pillow over his head, trying to mute the noise. Crack after crack could still be heard and the pounding of the pouring rain echoed through the hollow halls.

As he shivered he didn't hear the opening or closing of the door to his room and didn't see his brother, Ramses, until he'd crawled under the covers and was clinging to his brother's trembling body.

"Ramses." Moses was able to whisper before another shock of lightning and roll of thunder muted him again in fear.

"I knew I'd find you like this, trembling in fear at something as small as a little thunderstorm." Ramses teased as he pressed his warm body to his brother's.

The wind howled outside the curtains and Moses shivered and clutched at Rameses, pulling him closer. Slowly, as not to startle his brother, Ramses pressed his face into the crook of Moses' neck, breathing warm air onto his frigid skin. Moses shivered and leaned his head to the side to provide his brother more room.

"Want to get your mind off the storm?" Ramses offered, pressing his lips to his neck.

"H-how?" Moses stuttered, trying to focus on his brother and not the storm.

"We finish what we started the other day. Remember that? You were responding so well then mother called you. You're not going to be called again are you?"

"N-no." he stuttered again but this time in response to the memories his brother was talking about.

About three days ago Moses had been making mischief like usual when his brother had caught him. In Ramses' own form of punishment he'd had Moses pressed against the wall face first and had gotten as far as almost getting him to cum, calling his name and everything, when his mother had begun calling for Moses, the news of his mischief reaching her ears. So, leaving him painfully hard, Ramses had made him meet his mother with an aching erection barely hidden by his royal robes.

"No as in you don't remember or no you aren't going to be called again? Because I can remind you if you don't remember." Ramses teased, reaching down between their bodies to slowly palm Moses' thigh, just beside his crotch.

Now the storm was mostly forgotten, Moses' breath speeding from arousal, not fear. All he could feel was the touch of Rameses' hand as it slid over his tanned skin, travelling down almost to his knee before teasing its way under his cloth to slide into the coarse hair growing at the base of his quickly hardening cock. But not once did he touch it. Instead he slid his hand back down to the inner thigh, almost touching him again, and pulled his leg up and rested it against his hip, Moses' foot now behind him.

Now Moses' was trembling with desire as he clenched his eyes shut and pressed the palm of his hand against his mouth to prevent any unwanted noises from leaving his mouth. Ramses' was teasing him with both his hands and his mouth. That sultry mouth was suckling gently at the skin at the sensitive junction of his neck and shoulder. Those sinful hands were roaming his body. One was playing with a pert nipple while the other continued to stroke up his leg until he almost came in contact with his now throbbing erection before travelling back down.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore. Moses' removed his hand from his mouth to reach between them and gingerly touch the tip of his weeping cock. The burning heat of his engorged flesh immediately seared his cold fingertips. Groaning with pleasure and need he slid his fingers along the head and down the shaft. Yet Ramses didn't let him get farther than that.

"Nuh uh, that's not your job." He scolded and shoved his hand aside, but didn't touch the teased cock.

Instead he ran his hand lightly across his hip and behind him to firmly grasp his firm ass in his palm. At the sudden grip Moses jerked forward, grinding into the firm flesh of Ramses' stomach, eliciting a needy moan from his lips. Slowly he ground into him as Ramses' fingertips dipped into the crack of his ass and gently found that small twitching pucker, running his fingers in circles around it before pressing gently on the flesh between his balls and entrance. Pressing into the perineum, Ramses teased with his fingers, readying Moses slowly as he squirmed beneath him, pressing the rosy head of his cock into his abdomen.

"You're so impatient." Ramses scolded teasingly and let go of Moses to reach behind both of them to the bedside table where the daily oils were always kept.

Throwing the tin cloth off to the side, where it landed with a loud metallic ring that had Moses cringing, he dipped his three fingers into the rosemary scented oil. Slowly he slid his other arm under his adopted brother, pulling his chest forward, but kept his hips back so the weeping cock was just barely brushing against him. His own cock was beginning to strain painfully in his own robes and he quickly jerked the fabric away from both of their bodies before returning his hands to the trembling body beside him.

Moses continued to tremble as his brother's fingers teased and prodded every nook of sensitive flesh even he didn't know he had. Yet there was only so much he could stand. Finally the ache in his groin became too much for him to bear and used what little strength he had and pushed his brother over so he was on the bottom and kissed him hard while he ground down roughly on Ramses' equally hard cock.

"Ramses I can't take anymore. Please just do it." Moses finally begged into his brother's mouth. "If you don't, I'm going to come before you're even inside me."

Ramses shuddered at his brother's lewd pleading and pulled his fingers already oiled to his twitching pucker and slowly parted his sweet flesh, pushing his finger all the way in, not even stopping when he heard a slight whimper from Moses' mouth. Rhythmically he drew his finger in and out until the sounds of pain were replaced with pleasure and on an inward stroke he shoved in a second finger along with the first. It slid in fairly easily as Moses' back bowed back in pleasure and pain. The third and final finger left Moses gasping for a bit before Ramses curled his fingers and pressed into the walls of his insides.

The sound that came from Moses' mouth had Ramses curling a hand hard around the base of his cock as he almost came. After the threat of cumming was pushed back he gently slid his fingers out of Moses, leaving his entry gaping before the muscles contracted, drawing it closed.

"I'm going in now." He warned seconds before he lifted Moses forward and slowly impaled him on his cock.

Moses steadied himself with his arms on Ramses' shoulders and his legs braced on the bed beside Ramses. The head of Ramses cock was much bigger than his fingers and for the first few seconds Moses couldn't do anything but gasp in pain until it was finally sliding past the tight ring of muscle and into the clenching insides, dragging along the sensitive walls inside him. It took Ramses a few thrusts until Moses was adjusted to the long thickness inside him and finally began to lift and pound into him hard as he dropped down onto his cock.

Suddenly Moses' hand slipped from Ramses' shoulder and he cried out. Ramses stopped in fear he'd hurt him but the look on his brothers face was a look of pure ecstasy and pushed in harder and was rewarded with a deep set groan. Flipping them over so Ramses was on top he began a ruthless pace, slamming into Moses' prostate again and again until finally Moses gave an unintelligible scream of pleasure and without his cock having been touched after being penetrated he came, ropes of cum shooting out onto his and Ramses' stomachs.

Feeling his brother's insides clench in a tight grip around his cock he felt the earlier climax hit hard and he spilled himself into his brother's hot cavern. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed over them as Moses could feel his brothers cum heating him from the inside and every twitch of his brother's cock as he finished his orgasm seemed to spread more heat throughout his body as he too finished off his orgasm.

Ramses collapsed onto Moses for a brief moment to catch his breath, not caring about the mess before sliding next to him on the bed on his back. Moses' legs were still spread, missing the feel of his brother's heat inside him already. There were no words exchanged between them. There was no need. The dying storm no longer bothered Moses as the thunders of his own heart drowned out the lightning outside.

**A/N: Alright. That took waaaay too long to finish! My comp broke in the middle of writing it and it took forever to upload so…tada! Done!**

**Thank you animefanreader402 for all your support! ~hearts to all of you who read as well!~**


End file.
